1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally wireless communication and more specifically to wireless communication devices, communication systems, methods, and non-transitory computer-readable media for selectively establishing different types of connections.
2. Description of Related Art
The Wi-Fi Direct™ standard (hereinafter, referred to as “WFD”) is specified in “Wi-Fi Peer-to-Peer (P2P) Technical Specification Version 1.1” created by the Wi-Fi Alliance in 20120 (Wi-Fi Direct™ is a certification mark owned by the Wi-Fi Alliance of Austin, Tex.). A network of devices that communicate therebetween in compliance with WFD is hereinafter referred to as a “WFD network,” and a network of devices that communicate therebetween without complying with WFD is hereinafter referred to as a “non-WFD network,” In WFD, a wireless communication device performs a listen process to monitor for and receive a probe request signal from an external device, and the wireless communication device subsequently transmits a probe response signal to the external device. Thus, the external device is able to find the wireless communication device. Subsequent to finding the wireless communication device, the external device transmits an association request signal to the wireless communication device. As a result, a wireless connection that complies with WFD is established between the external device and the wireless communication device.